


Growing Flowers

by MinawaKitten



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Hope's Peak Monsters, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, School for Gifted Monsters, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinawaKitten/pseuds/MinawaKitten
Summary: Shuuichi notices something odd about his crush while trapped in this school for gifted monsters. . .{Gift[s] to Noodle for their Monster AU}whoops i accidentally wrote more content; trying to make one a day for october or whenever ideas come, send in ur ideas lmao





	1. Consume

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noodle { Tumblr }](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Noodle+%7B+Tumblr+%7D).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whats up everybody  
> this is going out to noodle because i am a fool  
> i fed them some bad ideas i had for the au and they listened to my dumb ass and even arted it  
> so i will now write it

Being a human in a school dedicated strictly to monsters is hard.

Even more so when learning if he's discovered, he will more or less be killed on the spot, which lead to him making a ridiculous decision to say he was a slime monster when he found himself accidentally enrolled in this school ( look, it had to be an accident, why invite a human to a monster school?! ) -- in retrospect he should have gone with vampire but he was sweating so much when he met Akamatsu-san she easily believed his claim. The dangers of the situation aside, he found himself taking detailed notes about the different types of monsters his classmates were and the unique lifestyles and traits about their species.

Among those notes were some about Rantarou Amami.

Rantarou was a plant monster -- it was unclear if he was born this way or gained monster like traits however -- his hair was soft and green like grass, which made for a perfect patch of land for flowers to bloom. Flowers bloomed frequently. Old ones falling out to replace vibrant new ones as Rantarou's feelings about people or situations crossed his mind. It didnt seem to be controlled by him, more of a subconscious thing. An interesting variety seemed to bloom when Shuuichi was present although, something he didnt really think of at first until Akamatsu-san pointed it out.

  * Pink Roses
  * White Carnations
  * Pink Moth Orchids
  * Pink Tulips
  * Wisteria



Now, Shuuichi knew a thing or two about Hanakotoba thanks to his aunt, so when putting these flowers down on paper he realized that they all had a connotation with love. Which was strange. . . as when asking around, no one else had seen such flowers, instead they would note flowers that were associated with friendship. This lead to the most baffling conclusion he's ever thought of. Perhaps. . . Rantarou Amami, the calm, gentle and kind plant monster, was infatuated with him? It seemed downright improbable and incredibly unlikely but, his notes said otherwise.

Then. . . maybe he should talk to him about this? It would be a lie to say Shuuichi didnt feel anything for him. As dumb as it sounds, he's always eager to see the other everyday in class and even awkwardly help feed Rantarou's beloved Jeffrey when given the opportunity. He's proven himself again and again to be a trusted and reliable person. Not to mention, Shuuichi is certain that if his secret came out, Rantarou would most likely take it to his grave.

So, steeling himself with whatever courage he has, Shuuichi makes his way to Rantarou's dorm room. From the couch Kaito eagerly asks where he is going while his tail wags with excitement, since this is the first time in hours since he's seen Shuuichi out of his room. Shuuichi simply informs him he's going to visit Rantarou, Kaito pouts a bit and his wolf extensions droops a bit as he was hoping for something else but his roommate smiles, gently informing him they could go for a walk later. Kaito immediately perks up and looks overly excited at the prospect of a walk. Shuuichi gently laughs and bids farewell before exiting their shared dorm and closes the door behind him.

He proceeds to make a very awkward and stiff but determined walk to Rantarou's dorm room, passing a few of his other classmates, Ryouma the Nekomata happily perched on the shoulder of the gentle blue giant Oni Gonta, casually conversing about things as they walk down the hall. They pause as Angie the Fawn and Himiko the Witch run pass at the intersection of the hallway with an all too eager Tenko the Red Oni on their tail. Watching the groups pass by Shuuichi cant help but wonder how do interspecies relationships work for monsters. . . Perhaps much like interracial couples, a child inherits pieces from both of their parents and create their own identity from the two points of origin.

Nevertheless, Shuuichi continues on his walk until he finds a door accompanied with a mailbox bearing the name tag 'AMAMI RANTAROU'. He reaches out to knock on the door to watch it ease right open. He hears a soft sound, like a gasp. A bit concerned, he pushes the door open and takes a tentative step inside.

"A-Amami-kun, are you okay? Your door was unloc--" Shuuichi stops mid-word as he witnesses Rantarou take a handful of pink from his soft grassy hair and proceed to _shove it right into his mouth_. Shuuichi's mouth hands agape and Rantarou seems to be sweating just . . . just a bit.

 

 

What. . . What the hell is he supposed to say? Is he. . .Is this allowed? Is he allowed to see this? Is this something apart of his culture? Is it rude to question it? Be weirded out by it? Because he kinda is. He's never seen Rantarou do this before. Does he eat flowers for energy? Health benefits? Does it hurt when he rips them out like that?

. . .Does. . . Does this count as soft vore? Or cannibalism?

Shuuichi is so lost in his thoughts he's not really registering the sounds of Jeffery's soft shrill screams of panic or how anxious and awkward Rantarou looks. All that comes out of Shuuichi's mouth is, 'Should I go?' as he points to the door.

"W-What? No. It's fine." Rantarou attempts to assure with an awkward laugh. It fails. Shuuichi sweats a little more.

"Are you sure. . . I dont, uh, want to interrupt?" Neither can seem to find an answer of what to do in this situation. Anxiety grips Shuuichi's chest and he hastily leaves with the excuse that he promised to go to the park with Kaito. Rantarou lets out a disheartening sigh as purple Anemones and yellow Roses bloom in his hair, expressing his desire to wait for the other and jealousy that Kaito can so easily capture the attention of his crush. He sighs once more, turning his attention back to Jeffery.

Maybe a day will come when he can confess his feelings in words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also anyone expecting korekiyo to NOT be a kappa in noodle's au  
> thats my fault  
> i didnt expect noodle to actually do that  
> that fucking madman


	2. Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my dumb ass decided i need more content

Kaito notices something is off about his sidekick as soon as he returns to their dorm. Shuuichi says nothing when questioned, a thousand yard stare stuck on his pretty face, even as he makes vague motions to the door and mumbles something about the park. At the mention of park, Kaito’s hyperactive wolf brain borks ‘PARK’ again and again and his tail is wagging with delight. He happily grabs Shuuichi by his wrist and begins to drag him away with his ball and mit in packed in his bag.

Shuuichi finally responds to something when Kaito suddenly shifts into his magnificent wolf like form, completely shreading his clothes, and takes off running with Shuuichi clinging to him for dear life. The poor smaller male screams in terror as the two of them fly down the halls of the dorm building, the automatic doors slide open preventing Kaito from crashing into glass and he continues his way down the sidewalk, huffing with excitement.

When the two arrive at their destination, Kaito skids to a stop which causes Shuuichi to go flying and the werewolve's clothes fly out of the bag that wasnt properly closed. Kaito leaps into the air, grabs his clothes with his jaw and jumps behind a bush to shift back to a humanoid form. Kaito proudly emerges from the bush, twigs in his hair and a big toothy smile on his face.

"Alright! Let's do some laps around the park and then, we can play ball!" Shuuichi didnt complain, which he usually did, just nodded his head. Man, what a good sport he is for not complaining so much about working out! He may be a slime but he wasnt gonna be seen as a weakling once he was done with him! He was going to be the buffest slime the world has ever seen!

 

* * *

 

Shuuichi begs for the sweet release of death soon enough. Kaito cant help but laugh. His sidekick says the strangest of things! Nevertheless, Shuuichi looks quite relived when Kaito agrees to end the laps early. With his sidekick so out of it, it doesnt feel right to keep pushing him, so instead they play a little game of catch. Shuuichi throws the ball, Kaito catches or chases after it and he throws it back at Shuuichi with his impressive strength.

But Shuuichi is just. . .laying in the grass, possibly staring into the sun. Kaito pouts before plopping himself down beside his friend and reclines with his arms behind his head.

"So, what's on your mind Shuuichi?" He questions. . . and the most unexpected question comes from the other.

"Hypothetically speaking, if you grow flowers on your body, is eating said flowers a form of soft vore or cannibalism?"

W H A T   T H E   F R E S H    H E L L

Kaito stares at the other in stunned silence as Shuuichi's eyes dart around with anxiety.

"Does this have anything to do with Amami?" He questions slowly, squinting his eyes. Anxiously, Shuuichi bites his lip as he nods his head. Kaito hums in thought, his tail wagging as he thinks this out. He's pretty sure the answer is cannibalism since there's nothing sexual about him eating the flowers and, well, he grew them on his body so that's kinda a part of him. . . but why would he eat them seems to be the more important question. During their time at the academy Amami has never done anything like that before. . . nor has he bloomed all these pink flowers before. . . pretty pink flowers that seem to bloom whenever he looks at Shuuichi or when he happens to pass by.

Kaito's tail begins to eagerly wag with excitement as the answer comes to him. Of course! It's so obvious!

"Shuuichi!" His voice comes out as a loud excited boom that makes his sidekick jump a bit. Kaito firmly plants his hands on Shuuichi's shoulders, looking into his confused golden eyes as an eager grin spread across his face. "You found your fated mate! That's why you're so worried about Amami and that's why he's bloomin' flowers around you so much!" Shuuichi owlishly blinks, clearly not expecting Kaito's answer.

"My fated . . .mate?" Kaito eagerly nods his head, his tail happily wagging and thumping against the floor with such glee and excitement he's never shown before.

"Your fated mate! The one who was made for you and destined to make you happy!" Kaito explains, a huge smile stretching across his face. 

"So, like a soulmate?"

"Yeah! Is that the slime word for it? I heard a lot of different cultures have their own word for it. Fated mates is the word werewolves use! It's what me and Ouma are!" Kaito's expression is a bit pensive when he mentioned Ouma but his tail is wagging with excitement. . . but Shuuichi cant help but look at him oddly. As far as he knew, Ouma was a vampire, but Kaito knew better. So he leans in and he tells his friend this old tale that makes his heart ache so.

 

* * *

 

They were raised in the same little human village after all.Kaito lived with his grandparents, his parents were missing from his life, and Ouma was a dirty little orphan child that Kaito befriended and protected from bullies and those who treated him poorly. Even at a young age they were attached at the hip until an unfortunate incident caused Ouma's werewolf blood to become apparent and he was exiled from the village as a sacrifice to a beautiful rose colored wolf that lurked not far from the village.

But she came back every year and children deemed undesirable were offered to her, she took them all and it wouldn't be until Kaito offered himself -- in an act of heartbreak and revenge for Ouma's sake -- did he learn the werewolf never harmed any child offered to her and her companions. She would infect them with a strand of Werewolf DNA, which would in turn transform them into werewolves, and they would live together in a pack, under the ruling of Ouma. Apparently things were a mess for the three older wolves until he came along and turned things around for all of them, earning the title of pack leader.

Because of what he's seen Ouma refused to try and reason with humans, beings he's deemed to be nothing but cruel and awful, which clashed with Kaito's ideals that while there are bad people, there are still plenty of good ones out there and, if they desired, they could happily live along side them. That night, a friendship broke and two fated mates couldn't connect to each other despite their hearts crying out for each other.

 

* * *

 

"Momota-kun. . ." Shuuichi whispers softly. "I'm so sorry. . ." Kaito lets out a sad sound, like a pitiful whine, and his wolf-like appendages droop.

"It's just. . . I miss him, you know?" He softly admits. "He keeps me at arm length all the time and he tries to get me mad on purpose to drive me farther away. . .but I. ." Kaito pulls his legs to his chest and hides his face behind his knees. "I _fucking miss him_. I miss being able to hold him, stroking his hair and telling him everything is going to be okay. I don't know what to _do_. . . So. . . So you have to keep Amami close and be honest with him. Dont fuck it up like I did and refuse to compromise or understand your mate's perspective if there's a problem."

"When. . . When I find the courage to tell him, I will." Shuuichi confirms. Kaito smiles a little, his tail thumping against the ground, before he leans against Shuuichi. Gently, Shuuichi lifts a hand, stroking Kaito behind his ear. Kaito makes a blissful expression, his left foot excitedly twitching and his tail wags with more speed than before. The two spend a little more time together like that before packing up and beginning their walk back to the school campus.

. . .

Suddenly, a small little figure climbs down the tree near to where the two were sitting under. The figure is undeniably Kokichi Ouma and he is honestly floored by what the FUCK he just heard. He originally followed the two because he _knows_ Shuuichi is a human, not a slime like he claimed, and he knew Kaito would get himself in trouble one day . . . but Christ. He's not sure what he's supposed to feel. He was under the impression Kaito despised him all these years since that faithful encounter so he was actively pushing him away because he didnt want to hear that the other hated him or regretted spending a moment with him. In all honesty, those memories with Kaito -- sharing a bed, hugging each other through the darkest nights, sharing meals and feeling safe and secure as Kaito held his hand -- were some of the most important memories to him.

But this entire time, they've been doing nothing but hurting each other in fear they were hated by the other.

"How stupid. . ." Ouma mumbles under his breath. He pulls his hoodie a little tighter and tries to keep his tears at bay as he reminds himself he's a fearless vampire, not a whimpering wolf.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since kaito has no idea shuu is human, he refers to him as a slime through out the story  
> so ya
> 
> watch my bullshitting powers go


	3. Slime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma causes a disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAKES A DEEP BREATH //  
> unrolls a sheet of paper thats several feet long //  
> i have a lot of headcanons about shuu if he was a slime
> 
> also id say this takes place like later in the timeline??

There was no good waiting this morning. The wing dedicated to the entire Class 79 was awoken by the shrill, terrified -- yet gargled -- scream of Shuuichi Saihara. Kaito snapped awake in an instant, looking around in confusion. He had foolishly fell asleep on the couch the night before, the tiny body of Kokichi curled up on his chest, and that was the only reason he saw a screaming blue blur make it's way in the direction of Shuuichi's dorm room.

what the FUCK was that?

Kaito sits up, carefully placing Kokichi down on the couch and hurries over to his roomate's door and knocks on it. There's the sound of him tripping and falling, followed by the sounds of a splashing liquid.

"Shuuichi, are you okay?" All he gets in response are multiple shrill voices crying out and -- again -- gargled sobbing.

"I'M UGLY."

"I'M SQUISHY."

"WHY DO I SMELL LIKE BLUEBERRIES?!"

"AMAMI-KUN WILL HATE ME!"

"WHATS HAPPENING TO MEEEE?!" Strangely, it sounds like four voices are shouting that. Concerned for his friend's well being, Kaito slams his foot against the space right next to the lock. Multiple gargled shrieking follows and with a few more kicks to the door, it flies open to reveal. . .no Shuuichi in the room? Kaito cautiously enters the room, looking for any sort of sign of his friend or whatever came into his room. His clothes were on the floor but there was no sort of hint at all. After a few more glance overs Kaito is ready to leave when the werewolf notices something moving under the familiar black jacket on the floor. Kaito kneels down, carefully lifting up the jacket when three little voices cry out.

"NO!!!"

"DONT LOOK!!!"

"ITS BAD!!"

He looks around in an attempt to locate the source of the sound but he cant see anything. This is. . . incredibly uncomfortable. . . Something is clearly wrong with Shuuichi and yet, here's all his clothes. Right here. On the floor. And it's kinda damp. Kaito suddenly lets out a shrill sound as the lump of clothes begins to wiggle. He falls to the floor with a thud and moments later a sleepy Kokichi arrives, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"What's going on?" He tiredly questions. Kaito immediately scrambles over to his fated mate's legs and hides behind them as he points to the wiggling mass of clothes. Kokichi cant help but hum at the sight as he knows Shuuichi is a human and would have no access to anything magical. Its probably not a prank or anything, not intentionally anyway, he's too soft to scare people with stuff like that. Kokichi hums once more before deciding to take measures into his own hands and lifts the coat to find a small blob of blue jelly no bigger than his closed fist. It strangely has an ahoge floating above its small slimy form, and it has such big terrified golden eyes . . .with familiar lashes framing them. Kokichi blinks.

". . . Saihara-chan?" Immediately the small slimy blob screams in terror and tears bubble up in its eyes. The sound of screaming is joined by four or more screams, all in the same tone and voice.

 

* * *

 

"You said you'd stop stealing my potions!" Himiko huffs in frustration, shaking her fists at Kokichi. "Now look what you did!" To emphasize this, she motions to Shuuichi. Shuuichi who has been reduced to nothing but a slime boy. Thankfully both Kaito and Kokichi found all his separated slime bodies and helped him reform into a humanoid shape again but with him so anxious and uncomfortable about this development, his shape wasnt solid. It was wet and drippy, ready to collapse and fall apart if pushed the wrong way. Rantarou gently placed a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, assuring him everything was fine.

"I cant believe you destroyed Saihara-kun's Human Skin. . ." Kaede mumbles in disbelief and without skipping a beat Maki replies with 'I can'.

"M-My Human Skin. . .?" Shuuichi repeats.

"A lot of monsters have human skins to blend into human society. They come to witches and warlocks, like my family, and ask them to make a human appearance for them to hide their monster identity." Himiko explains. "Ouma threw some potions together in the bucket that fell on you, and well, two of the active ingredients in the potions mixed together and made a potion that would destroy a Human Skin. So, who's the monster in your family by the way. . .?"

Shuuichi's brain immediately shuts down. A Human Skin? He's had a Human Skin this entire time? He. . .He was a monster this entire time and he honestly didnt know? Why didnt. . . Why didnt anyone in his family tell him? Did his uncle know? No. This cant be real. This cant be true! This has to be a nightmare! He. . . This cant be right. . . Wouldnt that mean everything he knew was a lie? Shuuichi doesnt know and he honestly isnt sure as everything he's ever known is suddenly being challenged. Tears burst forth once again and his unstable slime body breaks apart into multiple blobs sobbing in distress, express his confusion or attempt to make an escape from Himiko's magic lab.

Rantarou kneels down and gently picks up one of the slime blobs, the one containing Shuuichi's beating heart. He gently holds his boyfriend in his hands, who apologizes for how much of a mess he currently is. Rantaoru's expression is soft and understanding, he gently rubs his thumb against Shuuichi's forehead before giving him a soft kiss. Slimes dont exactly have a good taste to them but, it's fine. After all. . .

"It's okay Saihara-kun. . . you didnt know and this must be a huge surprise for you, but, I still love you. . . youre still the adorable young man I fell in love with no matter what." Moth orchids bloom on Rantarou's hair, expressing his love for other. Noticing this, Shuuichi timidly nuzzles his fingers and his other blobs begin to crowd around Rantarou's feet expressing how much they love him, how he makes him feel safe and secure and how he's so happy to be by his side. Rantarou smiles once more, finding himself determined to do whatever he could to help his boyfriend feel accustomed to his new aspect of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i tired  
> i sleep


	4. B O R T H

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what up its amamis mcfucking birthday [shh i know im late]

Learning he was actually a child born from a human male and a female slime, Shuuichi has gone through a series of panic attacks and a phase of questioning his life. He's managed to contact his uncle, who confessed he felt there was something off about his sister-in-law but never knew what. He knew she was someone who avidly spoke about monster rights and her husband -- his brother -- would help her in these efforts. Going as far to use their positions as a high ranking actress and screenwriter to provide aid to monsters that are abuse and harm by humans for their own entertainment. It seems, being a slime with a Human Skin herself, it explained why she was so passionate about doing these things and leaving Shuuichi in his uncle's care to keep him safe.

Still, it was a lot to take in. . . At least his friends and boyfriend were here to help support him. They were quite surprised to learn he had no idea about owning a Human Skin and was oblivious about this aspect of himself the entire time. Except Gonta.

Gonta confessed he had a little sister who was raised in the same manor as Shuuichi. His parents found him to be an unworthy heir, striping him of his skin and abandoned him. When they had a daughter they didnt tell her about the Oni blood she carried, which made for quite a scene when he snuck in to visit her. Long story short, Gonta took the case to [ monster ] court and gained custody of his sister once he won the case. . . and she kinda had her own meltdown and confusion over who she is and what her identity is. So, he was the most understanding of his situation out of anyone.

 

* * *

 

Shuuichi's hand shakes just a bit as he crosses out the date October 2nd on his calendar. He's still not used to the jelly body he has as it seems to be tied to his emotional state, if he's calm and in control the jelly will maintain a solid form, but because it's October 3rd today he's insanely nervous. It's his boyfriend's birthday after all. He's never had a boyfriend, much less any romantic partner before, so this was an entirely new experience for him. Shuuichi puffs his cheeks and clenches his fists together. He's determined to make this the best birthday possible!

. . . Which turns our to be a bit more complicated when he attempted to bake a cake. Due to his currently slimey state it was pretty hard to keep a firm grip on the cooling supplies and he’s lost his grip a few times but thankfully, he did not drop the bowl.

 “I really took having a skin for granted huh. . .” He mumbles to himself as he stares at the ingredients in the bowl. He’s finally managed to blend them and he’s about to pour them into a cupcake pan but his jiggly goddamn arms are not helping at all. Kirumi has offered to help him multiple times but Shuuichi has refused help each time. He wants to make this gift by hand and damn it he will!

He sits in front of the oven, intently watching the cupcakes rise in the pan, to the point he melts into a blob because of how impatient he is. Its a bit comical so much Rantarou can’t help but gently laugh as he walks upon the scene. Shuuichi squeaks, pressing his goo body against the stove to hide the baking goods but the smell of sweets, mint and vanilla most likely already gave it all away already. Besides, his body is translucent, Rantarou can literally see right through him.

”Here I was, thinking my cute boyfriend would kiss me awake and tell me how much he loves me today. But I find him hard at work in the kitchen looking absolutely precious as he tries to prepare me something!” Rantarou teases. Blushing as a slime is an odd experience. There’s no blood in his body but his slimey existence finds a way to emulate it by releasing dark blue color pigments to his cheek, making him look like a flustered blushing fool. Shuuichi hastily brings his hands to his face in an attempt to hide his flustered face but Rantarou smiles fondly, flowers with affectionate meanings easily blooming in his grassy green hair. Smiling just as warmly and lovingly as ever, he gently kisses Shuuichi's cheek.

"But now your surprise is ruined. . ." Shuuichi mumbles with disappointment but Rantarou holds him close, softly patting his head.

"Dont worry, everything is fine." His partner assures. "We can decorate them and eat them together!" Oh. That sounds like a pretty cute idea actually. Smiling, Shuuichi nods his head enthusiastically, splattering the other with drops of slime. The poor boy proceeds to melt into an awkward and gooey puddle out of shame. As always, Rantarou assures him it's fine and gently lifts his heart to his lips to give it a soft and tender kiss. The organ thrums erratically in his hands before Shuuichi hastily pulls himself together to shove the organ back into his chest.

And so, while they wait for the cupcakes to finish baking, the two work together, adding food coloring to the multiple smaller bowls containing the buttercream icing, mixing them together and fill the piping bags with the colorful icing. Rantarou handled the pan once it was ready, easily removing the cupcakes and setting them down on a plate, allowing them to cool before they got to work on the icing them. It wouldnt be any good if they were so hot and the icing melted after all. Durring this time Shuuichi did put in an effort to clean the dishes. . . but he momentarily forgot that water adds to his size. . . so at the end of it, he was a few inches taller than before, which again, Rantarou found to be charming. The poor slime just wanted to hide his face forever but his boyfriend wouldnt allow that and instead pulled him close and nuzzled his head affectionately.  Carefully, Shuuichi returns the gesture and kisses the crown of Rantarou's head.

”H-Happy birthday Rantarou, I’m so happy you were born.” He whispers softly. Rantarou blinks, not expecting such words from the other. Of course he loved Shuuichi dearly but, he never once thought that the other would love him so much that he would be so happy with the fact he was born.  The plant monster lets out a soft laugh before pressing his lips to Shuuichi's, his eyes full of a tender warmth and love for the other as he pulled back and cupped his beloved's face in his hands.

"I'm glad I was born to meet you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk wha im doin tbh


	5. SMOOTH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kiibouma because im a ho like that
> 
> also not what i intended or set out to write but it works

Kiibo always thought of himself as well educated but that changed when he came to the Gifted School for Monsters.

Sure, he read up on many things but he soon realized educating yourself about things and reading about them is very different from actually experiencing those things or looking at the items in particular. Additionally, interacting with others was an entirely new ball field for him. The fear he was burdening others and would be a problem to them made him reject their offers to help him every time. He didnt want to be deemed useless or annoying to them for his inabilities but with the way things were going, he might as well be called those things.

Perhaps that's just his fate as an artificial human.

Someone who is not a true human but not a true monster.

What a sad fate that is.

 

* * *

 

"Gee Iidabashi-chan! It must be sooooo boring to be stuck in the library all the time!" Kiibo lets out a shriek as a familiar, but small, body drape itself on his back side. The book falls from his hands, clattering against the floor. Kiibo twists his body his body around to see the glimmering purple eyes with yellow sclera. Of course, it's Kokichi Ouma. Kiibo sighs deeply.

"What do you want Ouma-kun?" Ouma rolls onto his backside -- well, the best he could on the back of the chair -- staring at Kiibo with his big ol' eyes and a smile on his face. Nothing good could come from that grin.

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to see our favorite artificial boy! But he's soooo boring! Reading books?" He rolls onto his front side, resting his elbows on the back of the chair as he balances his head in the palms of his hands. "I cant _believe_ how boring his he! Sooo I decided, I'll show him how to _live_!"

what

There's no sort of explanation as Ouma flips over the chair and Kiibo's head before pulling the other to his feet, causing him to stumble. Ouma continues to grin as he takes Kiibo's hand, intertwining their fingers together and wraps his other arm around his waist and marches him out of the library, just like that. There's a grin on his face, sharp teeth visible in his grin as he effortlessly sweeps Kiibo around on the floor before numerous students but, instead of panicking like Ouma expected of him, Kiibo breaks out into a smile and laughs.

he was. . . ah, whats the human phrase?

Struck by a smooth criminal?


	6. Hose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> at this point im like trying to make a drabble everyday in this spoopy au
> 
> whoops?
> 
> also fuck a timeline, just random couples i like + whatever i feel like or suggestions i like??? so suggest ideas if u want i guess

Upon learning he was a slime -- half slime? -- Shuuichi understood _why_ the list of accommodations he could request included a hose. Generally water could be used to alter the size of a slime. Really any liquid could do the job but water is recommended. But it was also useful when Kaito tried to enter the dorm looking like the absolute mess he is right now.

Shuuichi furrows his brows, pointing the nozzle right at Kaito with his finger on the trigger. Kaito just returned from his workout, so, he understandably he smells like sweat but he's also caked in mud, dirt and even has twigs in his hair. There was no way in hell he was letting him in the dorm like this. Kaito, on the other hand, uneasily glances between the hose's nozzle and his partner.

"C'mon Shuuichi. . ." He softly begs, trying to appeal to the slime. Shuuichi shows no mercy as he pulls the trigger, shooting Kaito with a stream of water. Kaito immediately screams bloody murder. He howls and screams to every god that may or may not exist, pleading for Shuuichi to stop. He doesnt but he begs his boyfriend to stop screaming as this is completely unessary but Kaito plans to make this as complicated as possible.

He gets it. He really does. If he leaves a mess, Shuuichi's body will likely absorb it which is no fun for anyone, but he will NOT BE TREATED LIKE A DOG!! HE IS KAITO MO-

The window to a dorm room opens up and out peeks Maki, her sharp red eyes with black sclera glares down at the two of them. Shuuichi fumbles to turn the nozzle off while his body takes on a gooey and liquidy state while Kaito's ears press flat against his head and his tail hangs between his legs as they both wither under Maki's gaze.

"Shut up." She demands in a low but sharp tone. "Kaede is sleeping." She then shuts the window faster than Kaito could question why was she in Kaede's dorm if she was sleeping. Slime and werewolf look back at each other, almost like it was a cowboy stand off of sorts. Shuuichi readies the trigger, pointing it right at Kaito and just as he's about to pull, divine intervention occurs in the form of Rantarou Amami. He smiles so beautifully and warm, cheerfully waving with one arm while he cradles Jeffery's pot in his other arm. Taking in the scene before him, he blinks.

"Kaito is a fucking mess and he refuses to clean up." Shuuichi deadpans. Kaito almost looks offended to be called out. . . and Jeffery is hissing at him. Of course the little bastard is hissing at him. Rantarou thoughtfully hums for a few moments before taking the nozzle from Shuuichi and starts spraying Kaito himself. Kaito screams once again, but Rantarou doesnt seem to care as he laughs back at him and Jeffery cheers him on.

 

* * *

 

After Maki scolds them once more, followed by an apology from Kaede for Maki's actions, Kaito is dripping wet from head to toe. He's whining pitifully, his ears pressed to his head and tail between his legs. His hair is completely destroyed as well, wet bangs hanging over his eyes that blind him to the world. Shuuichi quickly returns from their dorm with towels in his arms. He places one around Kaito's neck and begins to floof and dry his hair, watching with glee as his partner's hair poofs up. Shuuichi giggles with joy as he gently pushes back Kaito's bangs to look him right in his eyes.

Kaito smiles back and thoughtlessly, licks Shuuichi's cheek.

Again.

Slimes dont taste good but it's Shuuichi so he doesnt mind the taste.

He gently rubs his wet nose against Shuuichi's neck and eagerly leans into his soft body. Shuuichi gently brings a hand to Kaito's neck, gently petting his neck. He thanks the other for his cooperation before turning to Amami with a smile, thanking him for the time they shared today. Said monster smiles in return, flowers expression strong love and friendship bloom in his hair. Blushing, Shuuichi smiles once more before leading Kaito into their dorm for him to change into some new dry clothes.


	7. To Love and Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it short

With how cool, calm and mature Amami seemed no one would expect him to be a cuddler. In fact, most though he would be interested in more. . . _mature_ aspects of relationships.

Like taxes.

Regardless, Shuuichi was more than delighted with this revelation as he had so much affection to give his partner now that they were together and he was beyond ecstatic to share these feelings without feeling he was overbearing. His favorite moments was when he laid in Amami's bed, his arms wrapped around his lover. In return Amami hums, gently cradling Shuuichi close to his body and kisses his forehead. Like always, Shuuichi makes that cute sound and leans into the other’s touch.

Shuuichi was just. . . so good to him. Always willing to support him, prepare him meals and treats and was there when he needed to do anything he could to help. He was just so sweet and kind. The way his eyes glimmered with joy, the way his heart pulsed and glowed when he was excited. Even when get got nervous and split into many bodies was cute in a way. Especially when they all expressed how much he loved and valued Amami.

The plant monster cant help but kiss his forehead and hold him closer than before. Shuuichi Saihara was certifiably the cutest boy he's ever met and he will adore him to the end of time itself.

"I love you Shuuichi. . ." He coos. Shuuichi opens his eyes, gazing on his partner with a soft smile before leaning forward to lightly kiss him on his lips.


	8. Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dont feed him sugar
> 
> this would be framed before anyone learned shuuichi had a Skin

_human_

_if you wish to live_

_i demand a delivery of candy_

_otherwise, i will inform the school of your existance and that wont be fun_

_for you at least!!!_

_nishishishi!!_

_deliver the goods to me, in person, by 6pm -- at the latest!!!_

_ill be waiting in my dorm_

_luv the supreme vampire overlord, ouma kokichi_

_ps the list is on the back, i want ALL OF IT_

 

* * *

  

When Shuuichi found that message, he was certain he was going to die. May it be a heart attack or perhaps a speeding truck. He hoped it was the truck but no. There was no luck with that. He had to dip into his savings and ends up buying fucking FIVE HUNDRED YENS WORTH OF fUCKING CANDY to appease Ouma so he wouldnt dare tell his secret. When he arrives at Ouma's dorm, which is also Amami's, Ouma grabs the bag with one hand and drags Shuuichi into the dorm with the other. Ouma dumps all the candy on his bed and he does a mental checklist of the goods before telling Shuuichi to leave and shoves some chocolate into his mouth. Shuuichi wanted to ask if Ouma would keep his end of the deal but he isnt listening. He's just shoving more and more candy in his mouth . . .

And within the hour, he regrets it.

Ouma is screaming in a loud jittery voice, crawling on all fours like some deranged crab, vibrating with every step he takes and unleashing his laugh in a terrifying his shaking voice. He bounces off the wall and skitters across the floor, cackling as he heads down the hall to find. . . a victim Shuuichi supposes. It's not long until Kiibo's scream echos around the dorm building. Ouma cackles with amusement, but its more like a deranged high pitched sound. It's a sound that causes Kaito to slide out the dorm room. He finds Ouma on top of Kiibo, gnawing on one of his arms and yanking so hard on it that the stitches tear. Ouma doesnt eat it, he never does when he steals it, but he spits it into the wall, causing it to bounce off the wall and smack Kiibo in the face.

Kiibo's face screams death.

"WHO GAVE OUMA CANDY?!" Kaito booms, alerting Ouma of his presents. The sugar crazed werewolf spins around and looks Kaito dead in his eyes. He is immediately uncomfortable. He hasnt seen Ouma like this in a while. There was an incident where Toujou brought a cake to class for a celebration, he cant even remember what for, and before he could stop Ouma, he shoved that slice of cake in his mouth and he completely fucking lost it. He looks just like that. . . but worse. . .  

Ouma jumps for him, snarling and hissing as he jumps for him. . . in a strangely playful way. Ouma slams right into Kaito's body, throwing him to the ground on surprise alone -- Ouma is a small wolf after all, especially when compared to Kaito -- and their clothes shred to bits as the halls fill with the sounds of bones snapping and altering to take on their wolf-like forms. Ouma looks so . . . so _eager_ and happy. He even takes a moment to spin around and chase his tail before tackling Kaito once more. Anyone in the hall, flee to the nearest room in this time of chaos. Shuuichi can only watch from a far, wishing he was struck by a truck after all.

"Saihara-kun." Shuuichi spins around to see Amami, holding the bag of cursed candy in one hand while the other holds Jeffery. Shuuichi sweats a bit. "I think it's fair to assume you were the one who gave Ouma-kun sugar, right?" Shuuichi looks down to his feet and nods his head. Amami laughs a bit. He shifts Jeffery into his other arm and pats Shuuichi on his shoulder. "I suppose it's my fault for not telling you or reminding anyone to inform you. Why dont we hide in my room while Momota-kun takes care of him?"

Shuuichi glances back to Kaito one more. Kaito tackles Ouma, who playfully howls and nuzzles the underside of his chin before eagerly licking his face. Kaito is clearly dying. . . just like Kiibo, who is still on the floor. He looks back to Amami who's smiling kindly at him. Slowly, Shuuichi nods his head and follows Amami back to his dorm room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tater'Souda Pop Me'Totty  
> And if Kokichi actually does get the sugar it’s all over
> 
> thirsty boi { mina }  
> here we have a wild doggo on sugar  
> can he even eat it  
> and not get sick or something
> 
> Tater'Souda Pop Me'Totty  
> Remember fosters home for imaginary friends  
> And when Mac ate sugar  
> Something like that
> 
> thirsty boi { mina }  
> its been 50 years, but yeah  
> and oh  
> oh boy  
> kaito im sorry ur fated mate is a disaster


	9. Beach

Shuuichi was a bit surprised to learn the academy owned a private beach strip for their students to use. However, he would need a Skin, otherwise he would absorb the salt water. Besides, sand in his slime body wouldnt be appreciated. Rantarou opted to use a Skin as well as the salt water wouldnt be good for his body. He prefers fresh water after all.

While their classmates play in the water -- Kaede happily giggling as he tugs Maki into the water, assuring her girlfriend that she has her and she wont let anything happen to her. Maki simply huffs but clings to her girlfriend, proving she has an absolute zero swimming skillset.  Tenko happily paraded in the water with Himiko on her shoulders as Angie skipped along side them, playfully chasing after the two despite the fact Tenko was not playfully keeping Himiko away from her. In their wolf like forms, Kaito and Kokichi barked and yapped at each other, kicking up water and wet sand as they raced down the beachline. And then there was Korekiyo, who was simply floating in the water, his head poking above the waterline as he observed his classmates. The bubbles in the water indicated he was probably going on about how beautiful life was.

The two of them remained on beach with a few others, Miu was stomping down the beach in search of one of the seniors -- a Mikan Tsumiki if Shuuichi recalled -- cackling about how she want wait to show off her bod to her. Kirumi, wearing a pair of sunglasses, black sunhat and sundress, flips through the pages of a book. Kiibo and Tsumugi were talking about something, no one really knows what the two talk about sometimes but they seem to have a relationship they goes a bit ways back. Not far from where they sat was Gonta and Ryouma, the latter sunning with his tail occasionally twitching and rubbing against Gonta. Gonta carefully placed a large hand on his head, gently rubbing behind his ear, making him purr.

Shuuichi rests his head on Rantarou's shoulder, a small smile on his face. Rantarou smiles at the adorable look on his boyfriend's face, resting his head on top of Shuuichi's and he holds him close -- ignoring how Jeffery hissed for attention at the moment -- before pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. He may not be one for swimming, but spending time like this is more than enough for him.


	10. Beach Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i got an idea while cleaning the parking lot at work for my fav wlw ship  
> so here we go 
> 
> warnings for past abuse and child neglect

Miu Iruma knew many things.

Like she's most definitely certain that she had a banging body.

She knew it because she inherited some pretty damn good genetics from her parents ~~you know, before they hit a downwards spiral of drugs, alcohol and abuse around the time she was born~~ before their looks went to shit despite being sexual demons so, yeah, despite the shit they've said to her and about her, she has some good points! Like, if she was honestly as shitty of a person as they said she was, she wouldnt have any friends at all! ~~but god shes so lucky they havent gotten fed up with her.~~

Miu shakes her head, her strawberry-blonde curls bounce around with the motion, and slaps her cheeks. No! Be gone you fucking shitty thoughts! She's got a mummy babe to woo! Miu goes over a mental checklist, checking yet again that, yes, she shaved and her tiny black bikini is properly covering what would deemed 'socially unacceptable'. What a bunch of goddamn babies getting bent out of shape over natural body parts. They're not even sexy. Theyre just used for sex.

Then again, these kind of things are different for sexual demons like her.

Nevertheless, Miu marches down the beachline, cackling in such a loud and obnoxious way that spit flew.

 

* * *

 

Miu finds her target ten or so minutes later, anxiously sitting under an umbrella and on a pretty pink beach towel. Her bathing suit seemed to be composed of purple strips of cloth which was substituted for the usual strips of fabric that made her clothes. Her classmates seemed to be busy and her closest friends -- that banshee, kitsune and that squirts girlfriend, some ghost chick -- are playing in the water. Mikan was probably on the sand to avoid ruining her bandages. It just looks . . .sad.

So any plan Miu had to make an impressive appearance is immediately tossed out the window, she instead spreads her winds and _casually_ nyooms over to her and poses on the towel in what was hopefully a sex and aluring pose.

~~god she hopes mikan likes gerls and shes not sooting herself in the foot~~

~~gitls~~

~~girls~~

~~yeah thats the word~~

"I-Iruma-san!" Mikan squeaks in surprise. God. She always sounds so goddamn cute. What the fuck.

"Hey," she smoothly replies, her eyes lidded. "So, what's a cutie like you sitting here alone."

fucking nailed it

"A-A cutie? I-I think you're mis-"

"I didnt stutter." Miu swiftly cuts her off to prevent any self depreciating thoughts but this backfires as Mikan looks ready to cry. She wails about how sorry she is for doubting Miu which makes hrt quickly sit up right and fret over the young woman. Not even a minute in and she's made an entire dumpster fire out of this entire conversation. Jesus Christ. "It's not like that. . .! Jeez Mikan! How the hell am I supposed to woo you if you wont even accept my compliments!" Mikan ceases her bawling and looks at Miu with big wide eyes. Miu stares back, almost baffled to WHY Mikan would be so goddamn surprised that she likes he--

oh

oh my god

**JESUS FUCKING CHRIST**

**FISSION MAILED  
**

**WE HAVE REACHED**

_**C R I T I C A L   D U M B A S S** _

 

JESUS.

How could she just so stupidly say she likes her like that? Fucking Shittyhara is better at keeping his feelings on the down-low than she is! What the FUCK. Okay. Well. Mikan is not showing signs of disgust or even anger. . . so. . . so far so good. Unfortunately, sexual demons didnt really mate outside their species group due to widespread misconceptions about how they're sweet talkers looking for a quick lay and unfaithful partners. She doubted Mikan was someone who actually believed that shit but, it would be a lie to say she didnt worry about that.

"Are you. . . are you teasing me?" Mikan asks slowly.

SHES GOING TO F UCKIGN DI E

WHY WOULD SHE THINK THAT

DOES SHE

"Do you . . .really think that poorly of me?" Miu questions, an exasperated laugh escaping her and her face twisting into something between a smile and a frown. It hurts because the reason they ever met in the first place was because she defended her from people like that! To have Mikan think she's just as bad as them is just. . . its heartbreaking really.  Mikan folds her hands together, looking a bit guilty herself. 

"I, no, I dont. . . but that's why it doesnt make sense to me. It seems so sudden that someone I like. . . likes me back." Those very words. Those important and precious words echo in Miu's head for several long moments. She suddenly stands up and flings herself in the air, unleashing a loud victory 'yahoo!' before swooping down to grab Mikan in her arms. The mummy squeaks and clings tightly to the succubus. Miu is simply grinning with delight as she cradles the young woman to her chest.

"Of course I like you back! I've liked you for fucking years!"  Mikan almost couldn't believe it. Almost. Being cradled to Miu's chest, she could hear her rapidly beating heart, the proof of her honest feelings. A timid smile spreads across Mikan's face and she wraps her arms around Miu's neck, eagerly nuzzling her. Miu flips and does a couple loops in the air before she returns to where here friends and classmates are located on the beach. She proceeds to nail the landing and lift Mikan above her head, a look of pride and utter joy on her face.

"LOOK AT MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND LOSERS!!! I LOVE HER SO FUCKING MUCH!!!"


	11. Cuddle

Sometimes Kokichi likes to lay on Kaito’s chest. The comfort of his warm body secures him, especially after everything life has thrown his way. In return, Kaito holds him close, gently dragging his tongue over his black fur, cleaning him up. Kokichi complains each time but he never puts an effort into actually stopping him. Sometimes he likes to nuzzle up to him and teasingly bites him. Like always, Kaito bites back but it’s always affectionate and loving.

Sometimes Shuuichi finds them in the middle of a cuddle and he gives them a look for doing it in the living room quarters do their dorm room but he never says anything, thank god. Kokichi prefers it that way. He’s not really into the idea of everyone seeing how . . . weak and affectionate he can be.

God. It’s always affectionate with Kaito. Fated Mates or not, they’re both rather certain they would always find a way back to each other.


End file.
